


Coming Your Way

by shadow_lover



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Crack, Extra Treat, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Glove Kink, M/M, Mutual Pining, handjob, slight praise kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-17 17:32:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13663887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadow_lover/pseuds/shadow_lover
Summary: Then Prompto’s cheek was up against Noct’s hair, and his lips were warm and soft on the shell of Noct’s ear. He said, so quietly it was barely more than a breath, “I’mreallybored.”In which Noct and Prompto ride a chocobo together.





	Coming Your Way

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whitedandelions](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitedandelions/gifts).



> Happy Chocolate Box! You asked for Promptis and said you liked crack!fic, and... this idea wouldn’t get out of my head. So, uh. That’s how we got here. I very much hope you enjoy the fic!
> 
> It's roadtrip-era but I wrote under the assumption that everything will turn out beautiful and happy for them! Because that's how I prefer to roll.

Noct wished he’d kept his jacket on.

Not that he was cold. No. Between the fluffy-feathered chocobo between his legs and Prompto’s lithe body pressed flush against his back, he was altogether too warm. But perhaps if he was wearing his jacket, and Prompto’s body wasn’t so immediately palpable through his thin shirt, riding double wouldn’t be quite so…

Difficult.

“Stop wiggling,” Noct said.

Prompto wiggled again, then rested his chin on Noct’s shoulder. “Sorry,” he said, not sounding sorry at all. “There was a mountain. Aren’t mountains amazing?”

“I guess.”

Mountains aside, Prompto settled in against him. His thighs pressed up behind Noct’s, and one gloved hand settled over Noct’s hip. For balance, obviously. Noct wasn’t sure where Prompto’s other hand was.

Not that he was keeping track.

They were in this position due to an unfortunate series of financial accidents. Namely, a shopping spree in Lestallum, and some poorly placed bets at the Chocobo track. They needed funds fast, so had taken on a hunting job.

The terrain was too uncertain for the Regalia. Unfortunately, they only had the funds to rent three chocobos.

“Well, I guess I’m not going,” Prompto had said, in that too-bright voice Noct hated, the one he used when he wasn’t actually okay with whatever he was saying.

Ignis had said, “Don’t be ridiculous. You’ll ride with Noct.”

“Yeah,” Noct said quickly. “You’ll ride with me.”

It made sense at the time. Gladio and Ignis were too large to ride double, and Noct’s heart seized up a little at the way Prompto smiled when he realized he wouldn’t be left behind. It was the best idea, given their available funds. 

Now, however, with Prompto warm and heavy and wiggling against his backside, it seemed rather less of a great idea.

After a while of silent wiggling, Prompto whined, “I’m bored.”

“Hi bored, I’m Noctis.”

Prompto shifted again behind him, somehow ending up pressed even tighter. Noct’s back tingled with the slight friction as the movement slid his shirt around.

He was glad Gladio and Ignis had ridden off ahead, because they wouldn’t be able to see him blushing.

Then Prompto’s cheek was up against Noct’s hair, and his lips were warm and soft on the shell of Noct’s ear. He said, so quietly it was barely more than a breath, “I’m _really_ bored.”

Noct jerked, the movement startling the chocobo. She skittered sideways, wings fluttering, and only stilled when Noct reached down to stroke her neck. Her feathers were soft and soothing, something to concentrate besides how Prompto couldn’t _possibly_ realize what he was doing to Noct.

Prompto just laughed. Now both of his hands were tight around Noct’s waist. “Do that again,” he crowed. “Can we fly?”

“No,” Noct said sternly. “Not while she’s carrying double.”

Prompto huffed in his ear. “Chocobos are amazing. She can totally fly with both of us. God, I love chocobos.”

Noct fell silent, trying to figure out why Prompto’s breath in his ear, on his neck, was making his heart race like this.

“You’re no fun,” Prompto pouted after a moment. “You should have let me steer.”

Noct sighed, and flexed his calves. The chocobo surged underneath them, clearing a rock at his guidance. Prompto whooped at the motion, half-laughing. It flung them both back, and Prompto slid both arms tight around Noct’s waist to keep himself in place.

“Ugh,” Noct said. “Don’t drag me off.” But he couldn’t deny that he liked the feel of Prompto wrapped around him. He liked Prompto clinging, liked his arms around his waist. In this strange, desolate wilderness, it was something familiar, and almost like home.

The terrain smoothed out, but Prompto didn’t let go. If anything, he snuggled in closer. He stayed quiet too, which was unusual.

The silence wasn’t the blessing Noct had hoped it might be. Turned out, without Prompto’s chatter, there was nothing to distract from the feel of him pressing against Noct.

He wasn’t sure what was going on with Prompto. They were friends, of course. They’d always be friends. And if Prompto’s laughter made him giddy, if his smile lit butterflies in his stomach, if every time Prompto dragged him close for a selfie the photo came out with Noct red-cheeked and unable to look directly in the camera lens, well. That was just—

Noct had no idea what that was. He was ashamed of what he hoped it was. It wasn’t fair of him to want Prompto like that. It was hopelessly greedy of Noct to want anything more than friendship, or to think that perhaps Prompto’s smile shone brighter just for him.

Prompto leaned in close, warm lips on the shell of Noct’s ear. “Are we there yet?”

“Um.” Noct had no idea where they were right now. He was just following Ignis.

From a growing distance.

“That’s what I thought.” Prompto hadn’t pulled back. His voice was quiet, warm. “So,” he said. “What are you thinking about?”

“What do you mean?”

“You’ve been quiet.”

“I’m not quiet. You’re just loud.”

“I’m excited. How can you be mopey when you’re riding a chocobo? Chocobos make everyone happy.” His grip shifted around Noct’s waist, and surely he couldn’t have intended to stroke his hand so slowly up Noct’s side and down again. Then he half-rose up, peering over Noct’s shoulder so they pressed cheek to cheek—and so he pressed, unmistakably, against Noct’s ass.

Face heating, Noct fought to keep his hands from clenching on the reins. Prompto reached forward, sinking his hand into the snow-white feathers of the chocobo’s neck and shoulders, right in front of Noct’s right thigh.

“She’s so soft,” Prompto said wonderingly. “She’s just beautiful. How does she keep these white feathers so clean?”

“Um,” Noct said.

“Chocobos are amazing,” Prompto sighed, and god damn it, Noct couldn’t help but smile at the pure glee lighting up Prompto’s voice. It was such a pure, wholesome affection.

Noct wondered what it would be like to hear Prompto talk to _him_ that way.

Prompto stroked through the chocobo’s plush feathers some more. His wrist grazed Noct’s inner thigh, and Noct was suddenly, painfully aware of a less-wholesome consequence of Prompto’s actions.

Prompto was still stroking the plush feathers when he turned, and his lips grazed Noct’s neck, hot, whisper-soft, and he murmured, nose buried in Noct’s hair, “Hm. You’re soft too.”

Noct’s brain shorted out trying to process. Prompto evidently decided not to help, because the next thing he did was hum under his breath and press his lips to Noct’s neck.

Noct must have squeezed his legs, because the chocobo jumped up in a surprised leap. Prompto whooped and leaned in closer, even when Noct was distracted from a moment by getting the bird back to earth and unclenching his death-grip on the reins, but when the chocobo’s stride had slowed, Noct’s heartbeat still raced a mile a minute.

He was pretty sure Prompto had just kissed him on the neck. And when they jumped, he’d evidently let go of the feathers and placed his hand on Noct’s thigh for balance. And now his thin, gloved hand was squeezing way too close to Noct’s dick.

But maybe it was just a friend thing. Did friends do that? Noct didn’t have a lot of friends, so maybe it was just—

“Hey,” Prompto said roughly. He sounded nervous. As breathless as Noct felt. “Let me know if I’m fucking things up, okay?”

His hand moved higher. 

Noct choked, freezing up, and Prompto _stopped_. Just his thumb resting on the side of Noct’s dick, and they were utterly motionless, except the chocobo’s rocking stride kept them rubbing together. Noct was suddenly, insanely aware of how hard Prompto was against his ass—like, really hard—and, okay.

This _definitely_ wasn’t a friend thing.

Prompto was holding his breath. Noct managed to catch his enough to choke out, “You’re, uh, really not fucking things up.”

He was rewarded with Prompto’s laughter, giddy and bright as the sun, and with Prompto’s entire palm sliding over, and cupping him through his pants.

Noct moaned and curled inward. He felt hot and tight all over. The sun was too bright. The air was too clear inside his lungs. He switched the reins to one hand and fisted the other in soft feathers and hoped the chocobo knew which way they were supposed to be going, because even when his eyes were open, all he could see was sunlight dazzling through the sky above.

Prompto pressed his forehead between Noct’s shoulder-blades, and his breathing was almost as loud as Noct’s own, and Noct wondered—as Prompto’s hand _moving_ , as even through his pants he could feel the ridged seams of Prompto’s glove—Noct wondered if Prompto was anywhere near as giddy and thrilled and panicked as he was.

Probably, he thought, as Prompto’s shaking hand fumbled at his belt buckle. 

Definitely, as Prompto asked, his voice too high, “This okay, Noct?”

It was so much more than okay. It was—fuck, it didn’t even seem weird to be doing this on a chocobo. Because it was Prompto. And Noct would take anything from Prompto, any time, any place. 

“It’s—” he started, but then Prompto’s warm fingers wrapped around his cock—that _glove_ —Noct jerked so hard the chocobo surged forward. But Prompto didn’t let go, just gripped him firmer, skin and smooth leather sliding hot over Noct.

He managed to gasp out, “Fuck, Prom, you’re fucking amazing.”

“Yeah?” It was crazy how breathless he sounded, when he wasn’t even the one getting touched. “Let me know when you’re…”

Then he twisted his grip, and his hand and his voice and his entire bright presence unfurled like sunlight through Noct’s veins. Noct shuddered, nearly letting go of the reins, and came.

Gradually, the world steadied around him. He slumped back against Prompto, panting for breath.

Prompto laughed, gingerly drawing his hand out of Noct’s pants. “I guess you’re—um, yeah. Thanks for the warning, buddy.”

“Any time,” Noct mumbled. He saw white on Prompto’s fingers, before the gloved hand disappeared behind him.

Prompto was still hard, still a trembling warm presence all along his back, and Noct entertained—for a brief, crazy moment—twisting around and returning the favor. But the angle would be all awkward and wrong, and maybe it was fucking sappy of him, but he wanted to do it right. 

He wanted to treat Prompto right.

Besides, he could see flashes of orange and blue ahead that meant they were fast catching up to Gladio and Ignis’s chocobos. He really didn’t want to get caught without both hands on the reins. But maybe later...

“Hey,” Noct managed, adjusting his grip on the reins. “When we camp, can we…”

“Yeah,” Prompto agreed, too quickly.

“I didn’t even finish asking.”

“I don’t care. Yeah to anything. Whatever you want.”

Noct’s breath hitched. He couldn’t say anything else. So he folded the reins back into one hand, and with the other found Prompto’s hand at his waist. He laced their fingers together, and squeezed, and Prompto squeezed back.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Queen's "Bicycle Race."


End file.
